


Пока еще несколько смертей не разлучат нас

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: Написано по мотивам заявки с феста: «Шериарти, драма. Пост-невеста. Шерлок навоображал себе Джима, но, когда тот действительно «возвращается из мертвых» и навещает его, реальность оказывается не так сладка, как фантазии. Горящий Шерлок, безразличный Джим. Будет ли хэппи-энд и секс в реальности — на усмотрение автора».





	Пока еще несколько смертей не разлучат нас

Дьявол входит в дом и заставляет Шерлока цепенеть. 

Он столько раз представлял себе, как тот тихо переступает порог и зловеще, мелодично здоровается. Или как вваливается в гостиную, нахально прижимает Шерлока к камину, запускает руку в карман халата, в котором всегда наготове пистолет, и смеется. Или как ждет у кровати, плотно задернув шторы, но Шерлок редко осмеливается приблизиться и коснуться него. 

Его глаза всегда точно два темных провала. Его брови каждый раз изогнуты не то презрительно, не то удивленно, и Шерлоку каждый раз кажется, что это все уже было.

На самом деле. В реальности. 

Чем чаще он думает о нем, тем сильнее рассеиваются воспоминания об их настоящих редких встречах. 

В какой-то момент Шерлок вообще перестает помнить разницу; не может сказать наверняка, действительно ли они стояли друг напротив друга, готовые умереть за свои убеждения. Действительно ли разрешили конфликт. Действительно ли выжили. В какой-то момент Шерлок начинает верить — и это преследует его, словно навязчивая идея, — что Джим и правда бывал в его квартире, перекладывал его вещи, спал в его постели. Шерлок несомненно касался его ладони, но когда это было: солнечным днем на крыше Бартса или в темноте своей спальни, — он уже не может сказать с уверенностью. Не может понять, правда ли Джим позволял дотрагиваться до себя и Шерлок, зажмурившись, руками забирался под его одежду, и кожа там была мягкой и прохладной. Одинаково гладкой на груди, внизу живота и на внутренних сторонах бедер. Его вздохи отражались от стен, и Шерлок боялся, что их услышит весь дом — так нетипично для человека, которому плевать на окружающих и их мнение. 

Шерлок помнит, что Джим был горячим, гибким и неподатливо узким. Шерлок полностью накрывал его собой, обнимая за плечи, целуя в затылок и в шею, но никогда не открывал глаз, словно страшился, что тогда иллюзия рассеется, рассыплется в прах, осядет пылью на всех доступных поверхностях. 

Джим ни разу не задерживался до утра, но, просыпаясь, Шерлок, вспотевший, измученный и возбужденный, все равно недоуменно оглядывается, будучи не в силах прийти в согласие с собой в течение нескольких минут — непозволительно долго для человека, которому плевать на… 

Шерлоку никогда, с самой первой их встречи, не было на него плевать. 

Потому, когда Дьявол и в самом деле приходит, Шерлок не способен пошевелиться. 

Никто не беспокоит их. Он хочет спросить почему и, очухавшись, первым делом выглядывает в окно, чтобы проверить, не очередной ли это морок. Внизу как ни в чем не бывало продолжают сновать прохожие. Шерлок оборачивается, вопросительно, пристально глядя, стараясь не подавать виду, что растерян и безумно, безудержно изнывает от желания подлететь, схватить за волосы на загривке и поцеловать. 

В глазах Джима скупое безразличие и вселенская усталость. Он ничего не ждет и ничего не желает. Возможно, лишь покоя. Шерлок считывает это мгновенно, впрочем, он не уверен, что это не фарс. 

Джим весь в белом, от кончиков ботинок до проводов наушников, висящих на шее. Он не садится и даже не здоровается. Только замирает посреди комнаты и говорит:

— Пока ты там развлекался с моей якобы сетью, — интонация взлетает так, как Шерлок запомнил, и его сердце пропускает удар, — я увлекся разведением пчел. Знаешь, я понял, что устройство улья куда больше похоже на мое детище, чем твое, пускай и лестное, поэтичное сравнение с паутиной. 

Джим прерывается. Его взгляд беспорядочно шарит по всей комнате, словно в попытке что-то найти. Шерлок тяжело сглатывает. Он хочет фыркнуть и возразить, мол, что опять за чушь, а еще хочет подойти и прижать его к стене. Даже в иллюзиях он никогда не заострял на поцелуях столько внимания. 

— ...так вот, улей, ми-и-илый, — тянет Джим будто липкую сладкую жвачку, но в этом нет ничего томного, призывного, пошлого. Каждое его слово — это угроза, и Шерлок вдруг понимает, что так было всегда. Недостаток данных сыграл с ним злую шутку. Он обращал внимание совсем не на то, на что следовало бы, и теперь не знает, как себя вести. 

— Улей — не паутина, которая после смерти или исчезновения паука застывает под слоем пыли и бесполезно висит в углу, — продолжает Джим, вновь уставившись на Шерлока, — пока какой-нибудь недотепа не порвет ее, вляпавшись лицом в темноте. Улей продолжает существовать сам по себе, даже если мама-пчелка склеила ласты или сбежала от нудной, изматывающей действительности, и требуется немало времени для его вымирания. Ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню? 

— Ты жив, — хрипло отвечает Шерлок. 

— Твоя наблюдательность поразительна, — усмехается Джим. Его брови ползут вверх, но выражение глаз не меняется ни на йоту. — Однако я надеюсь, ты уловил все, что я сказал: все твои усилия тщетны. И будут тщетны и впредь. Трать сколько угодно времени, мне плевать, это ничего не изменит. 

Джим вновь замолкает и смотрит, будто желая выискать на лице Шерлока подтверждение того, что тот уловил смысл сказанного, и резко, раздраженно вскидывает руки.

— Ну, я, пожалуй, пой...

— Почему? — перебивает Шерлок, заталкивая поглубже накатившее отчаяние. 

— Что, прости? 

— Зачем ты здесь? Зачем все это?

— Мне просто нравится смотреть на твое лицо, когда ты чего-то не понимаешь, — его тон чересчур снисходительный, а пауза слишком затягивается, будто он не желает отвечать на второй вопрос. — Это был самый легкий способ: сделать вид, что я хочу тебя, — он все-таки ступает ближе, тонко, игриво улыбаясь. Шерлок не раз представлял Джима, смотрящего с трепетом, но наяву у него не получается изобразить даже легкого волнения. — Мне вообще нравится провоцировать людей на крайности. Это забавно. 

— Ты же осознаешь, что не можешь явиться сюда просто так, не опасаясь последствий?

— Вау, милый, ты имеешь в виду… — Джим дергает себя за галстук, притворно его ослабляя. — Вызовешь полицию или что-то более... интимное? 

Шерлок жмурится от того, насколько этот Джим похож на его воображаемого. Но нельзя забывать, что происходит. Он сжимает левую руку в кулак и тоже делает шаг навстречу. 

— Я могу тебя убить, — поясняет он по слогам, нависает над ним, стараясь подавить дрожь. Все его мышцы напряжены до предела. 

— О-о-о… — отзывается Джим, медленно выдыхая. Быстро облизывает нижнюю губу, пожимает плечами, поднимает брови, делает еще шаг — и все это одновременно. — Конечно можешь, — добавляет и вдруг резко хватает Шерлока за шею и втягивает в поцелуй. Жесткий, настойчивый и невыносимо короткий. Шерлок не успевает даже моргнуть, как Джим отпускает его и отшатывается.

— Разрушить тебя было проще, чем я думал. Это разочаровало меня. Надеюсь, теперь, когда ты знаешь об этом, мы будем квиты. 

Шерлок смотрит на него не мигая. Ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дух. 

— Одно время мне казалось, что я готов потратить всю жизнь на то, чтобы целовать тебя так, но… — Джим не договаривает, потому что демонстративно вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Не брезгливо, а будто сам себе удивляясь, и стремительно пятится к выходу. Шерлок видит, как на его лице всего на секунду мелькает тень сожаления, но затем тут же возвращается былое бесстрастное выражение. 

Сейчас Шерлок не верит ни себе, ни ему. Нельзя оставлять все как есть — надо не цепенеть, не молчать. Не отпустить. 

— Постой, — тихо произносит он. Прикоснуться к Джиму, задержать его силой явно будет не самым удачным ходом, а Шерлок все еще обладает блестящим разумом, несмотря на легкое помутнение рассудка. Джим всегда был переменчивым, вероятно потому, что не мог разобраться в своих мыслях и чувствах. Так же, как и сам Шерлок не мог разобраться в своих, но отчаянно к этому стремился с тех пор, как Джим якобы выпустил себе мозги. — Просто остановись и подумай о том, что ты победил. Получил, что хотел. Неужели это ничего не значит? Не приносит... удовлетворения? 

Джим вдруг громко смеется. Этот звук так внезапно врезается в тишину, что Шерлок вновь иррационально боится, что их кто-нибудь услышит. Испортит момент, и другого шанса, как и пути назад, уже не будет никогда. 

— Ты сейчас намекаешь на то, что мне следует получить свой приз? Поцеловать невесту или еще... — Джим морщится. — Что-то мне на ум не идет больше никаких пошлых сравнений, не иначе старею. — Он медлит, не торопится продолжать, будто решаясь на что-то важное. — Нет, Шерлок, — все-таки говорит он, — это значит лишь одно: придется все опять... начинать... сначала! — он пылко выплевывает слова. Его тон полон злобы и презрения, и Шерлок судорожно пытается сообразить, к чему этот показательный перепад настроения.

Джим всегда мастерски изображал перепады настроения. Изображал ли? Шерлок чувствует, что наконец просыпается — реальность глядит на него и определенно чего-то ждет. 

— Почему бы для разнообразия не найти в себе смелости перестать начинать все сначала, — так же яростно спрашивает Шерлок и усмехается, потому что брови Джима ползут вверх, будто эти слова оскорбили его до глубины души. 

— Как же скучно, должно быть, тебе было, раз ты...

— Да ты даже не пробовал, — Шерлок не дает ему договорить и складывает руки на груди. 

— Погоди-ка, — хмурится Джим и трет переносицу, — ты до этого нелепого предположения про «не пробовал»... что вообще ты имел в виду? А, неважно... Ты назвал меня трусом? 

— Да. Ты же просто сбежал! Решил, будто мы закончили. И зачем ты тогда вернулся?

— Я уже сказал зачем.

— Рассказать про пчел? Курам на смех. Я тебе не верю. Ты пришел, чтобы в чем-то убедить себя — и, насколько я могу судить, не особо преуспел. И с чего ты вообще взял, будто разрушил что-то, кроме самого себя? 

— Да ты спятил... — с очень правдоподобным ужасом на лице заявляет Джим. 

— И ты понял это только сейчас? 

Они замолкают, чтобы отдышаться. Джим смотрит серьезно, рассерженно и растерянно. Шерлок хочет поцеловать его снова, но не смеет двигаться. 

— Кое-что ты действительно уловил, — в конце концов говорит Джим, и его лицо становится так похоже на то, которое Шерлоку нравилось представлять — открытое, немного самодовольное и почти незаметно восхищенное. Которое он действительно помнил, а не вообразил. Джим поправляет манжеты и галстук. Оглаживает полы пиджака, расправляет плечи и продолжает: — Я пришел сказать, что в национальном театре на днях будет большой бум, и нет, это не я. Мне такие фокусы тоже доставят немало хлопот. Хочешь развлечься еще разок? Ладно. Кто первым найдет организатора, тот победил. 

У Шерлока получается сдержать улыбку. 

— И с чего бы мне соглашаться, если ты в любой момент опять можешь передумать и сбежать. Как долго это... 

— До тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из нас не умрет. Снова, — перебивает Джим и ухмыляется, потирая ладони. — А там будет видно...

— После смерти или после поимки преступника?

Но Джим не отвечает, лишь качает головой и все-таки уходит, оставляя Шерлока предвкушать продолжение старой новой игры. 

Он вновь подходит к окну, закуривает, наблюдая, как Джим удаляется вверх по улице, сутулой белой тенью сливаясь с прохожими, и вдруг думает, что, возможно, когда-нибудь тоже заведет пчел.

Fin


End file.
